Spartan 083
Spartan 083, Tydus is a Spartan II from class I after augmentation he would then be put into a commando team because of is combat skill and being able to solve problems very quickly the team he was assigned was Silver team, This team was not a very well know since there primary mission was assassinations and going behind enemy lines. -----------------Battle of Reach----------------- During the battle of reach is where they would see the most action with many assassinations and covenant Deaths, sadly this is also where Mike-056 and Apollo-145 would be killed on a mission to assassinate a sangheili general, they would be ambushed by 4 sangheili spec ops squads with Silver team killing two squads before they where over whelmed and Mike and Apollo would die due to their injuries (Their armor would be recovered some time later) but Tydus presumed dead by the sangheili would recover and make it back to UNSC controlled territory where he would spend 2 weeks recovering and later be transported off world to Earth after Reach was lost (3 weeks before the pillar of autumn would leave Reach) -----------------Battle of Earth----------------- Tydus would be Stationed on earth when the Prophet of Truth would lead a attack on earth. Tydus would be sent on many missions to kill high ranking Jiralhanae and any other HVT that would pose a problem of retaking earth. Tydus would stay on earth while john 117 would follow the Prophet of Truth as he was trying to leave through a slip space portal. After taking out most of the high ranking enemy's he would be sent to Tsavo for the UNSC counter attack know as the Battle of Tsavo -----------------Battle of Tsavo----------------- the Battle of Tsavo was a battle Tydus didn't like as he held a grudge for the brothers and sisters he lost due to the sangheili and now he was forced to work with them. After he got over having to work with the ugly beast he went to work killing any Jiralhanae he seen which turned out to be harder then he thought it would be at the end of the Battle he was the only survivor out of his squad of ODSTs he was given (after he got back in the same room as john 117 he found out that john had it easy as Tydus had way more enemy's in the sector he and to clear) the worst scenario happened just shortly after the the portal was open to the ark and the prophet went through. -----------------The Flood on Earth----------------- the battle was over but there was a ship that crashed and Tydus didn't think much of it and keep looking for covenant survivors. Tydus Started to hear a lot of chatter of the Radio then he was attacked by flood. He wasn't aware what they were since it was his first time fighting the flood so he started kill the abominations but there was to many so he started his retreat just in time to get aboard a pelican that was leaving. Once he was back on the UNSC ship he was briefed on his next mission to attack the covenant on the Ark head on so john could find the prophet and kill him. -----------------Battle of Installation 00----------------- Tydus would lead the charge with a squad of ODSTs and a marine company the battle was rough as they fought scarabs,Jiralhanae chiefs and the Jiralhanae on their deadly vehicles the prowler and the Chopper many lives were lost at least 3/4 of the marines didn't make it and almost every one was wounded including Tydus who was shot with the Type-25 Spiker but at the end mission Tydus was happy that john made it to the prophet so this war could finally come to a end. Tydus would be put in a cryotube were he would be until he would be awakened at the battle of Requiem -----------------First Battle of Requiem----------------- The First Battle of Requiem was a quick battle for Tydus as he didnt really get to do much as john was doing all the hard work the most notable thing Tydus did during the battle was hold the enemy from getting in the infinity by him self because the new Spartan IV's couldn't hold their ground so Tydus showed them how it was done (Tydus didnt like the Spartan IV's until years later he found them to be undisciplined and not trained well enough) Tydus wouldn't fight again until the Second battle of Requiem -----------------Second Battle of Requiem----------------- Tydus would be sent to secure multiple Enemy outpost and kill high ranking sangheili (he was close to killing Jul 'Mdama but was force to retreat after promethean knights began to overwhelm his position). After helping the UNSC get a foothold on Requiem and send Jul 'Mdama forces in to chaos after killing 1/4 or 1/2 (number is not set as the number of high ranking sangheili is unknown) of Jul 'Mdama high ranking officers. Tydus would then go on to work with ONI and this is as much as we know for now. -----------------WIP----------------- = Note: i've had this tag for awhile (in between 2011 and 2012) just never had time to make a page